


Gloomy

by my16Panics (ladyYellow)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Devil May Cry 5, References to Depression, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/my16Panics
Summary: Dante really knows he should say something, like the feeling is just temporary or everything will be fine, but he doesn't because he knows it doesn't help.How many times he listened to the same words when he was feeling down just to feel worse because nothing was fine?
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Gloomy

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I fixed some minor typos, it doesn't change the story at all, but it looks cleaner to me hehe.

Dante opens the door for Nero who gets in the office without a word, tired and reeking demon blood. The elder doesn't say anything as the short-haired man carefully places his guns over the table and starts to undress himself when Dante hasn't even closed the main door.

"Want me to clean yours too?" Dante can't take his eyes off his mate, toned body with pale skin, all covered in a thin layer of demon fluids, his own sweat and dirt. "Hey, have you already gone deaf, old man?" Dante shakes his head and offers Nero a quiet answer.

"I can do the laundry if you want to take a shower so bad, kid" Nero (now completely naked except for a pair of old black boxers) frowns. "I already learned how, I swear!" Dante excuses himself, but he knows Nero doesn't trust him, after all, the last time he tried to surprise the younger by doing chores, all the clothes turned a curious shade of pink (even the darker ones) because he didn't know one was supposed to separate colors.

Nero must be absolutely tired, because he gives Dante his clothes without any other word (leaving his weapons over the table without cleaning them is another red flag in Dante's mind), and then he goes upstairs to do his own business.

Once Nero is out of his sight, Dante undresses himself too and sets the washing machine for dark clothes. Nero has a rack with a ton of different products for cleaning (the kid loves to clean to destress himself, contrary to Dante who just eats pizza and acts as if nothing has happened), so Dante carefully reads the labels to choose the right products.

He then changes into comfortable clothes, foregoing the underwear.  _ What for? _ He always argues with Nero. The younger man says it is more hygienic, Dante refuses complaining it's more comfortable without it.

Dante is a good guy, demon or not. He cleans his mate's sword and gun given that Nero hasn't appeared in the living room again. When he finishes with Nero's, he starts with his, subconsciously hoping that his boyfriend appears soon.

Hours pass by in total silence and darkness. Nero hasn't come down from his shower and Dante is starting to worry he has fallen and is now passed out on the bathroom floor, but he doesn't have the mental strength to go find out.

It's not because Nero is going to bleed to death, because he knows his demon will prevent it. What worries him the most is to find Nero awake with the same gloomy mood he's been having for days. Even on the mission, the younger wasn't the same (it was almost like he was going on autopilot or something like that).

So Dante reads an old Playboy magazine with his feet over the desk when Nero goes down from the bedroom to the kitchen, probably looking for something to eat. Dante isn't paying attention to the magazine at all, Nero must know it but he remains silent.

He looks like a mess, wearing an old t-shirt and equally old sweatpants. Dark circles highlight his blue eyes.

Dante knows he should say something, after all it's his mate he's talking about, but he knows he's not the best comforting someone. He means, he already broke the kid's heart once with his rude antiques, when he yelled carelessly that Vergil was Nero's father (he was trying to protect him from the sad fate of killing his own blood, he justifies himself).

The elder stops his actions, observing the other from afar. The dim light from the refrigerator barely shows Nero's features. He looks  _ broken. _

The voice inside his head tells him to do  _ something, _ Dante gulps.

"Are you ok, kid?" he raises his voice, just a bit, sure that Nero can hear him, even when he's at the other side of the room. Nero only squeezes the refrigerator handle harder, but he doesn't answer. "Nero?"

"I'm tired, Dante" he replies, not with his usual sass, just a plain bored tone. The voice inside Dante's head goes wild urging him to protect and help his mate.

In a matter of seconds, Dante is by Nero's side, squeezing his shoulder in reassurance. He knows the younger is trying to be strong, to look like he's brave and get his shit together, but he's failing miserably at it.

"Talk to me, kid" Nero opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of the water, but no sound comes out of it. Instead, the same tiredness he spoke about, shines brighter in his eyes, glistening with unshed tears.

"I'm tired" Nero repeats and Dante hugs him, understanding. _How many times has he not felt the same?_ Nero isn't good at feelings, like his own father, he doesn't recognize something else from sadness, anger and happiness. Something besides those feelings is new for him. But to Dante, that has dealt with emptiness for a great part of his life…

"It's ok to feel tired from time to time, kid"  _ especially when you're depressed, _ he completes in his head "But you don't have to deal with this alone"

"I thought you wouldn't mind" Dante represses the urge of growling. "It's not a big deal"

"Of course it is if you're involved, kid" Dante slips his hand under Nero's shirt, who hisses at the cold sensation "You're thinking so low of yourself again" Dante should have touched an old injury, because Nero tries to step back and push Dante away.

"I'm not in the mood, old man. I'm tired" Dante stills completely but doesn't take out his hand from under Nero's shirt. His nephew is always horny and ready to action whenever Dante asks him. Dante knows this is another sign of depression, losing libido because he himself has been there.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want, I just want to cuddle with you" Nero nods silently.

Silence again. Dante really knows he should say something, like the feeling is just temporary or everything will be fine, but he doesn't because he knows it doesn't help.  _ How many times he listened to the same words when he was feeling down just to feel worse because nothing was fine? _

"I'm with you, kid" Dante whispers in Nero's ear, as they cuddle in  ~~ Dante's ~~ their bed. Nero's hair smells like sandalwood, but that scent is masked with the one of absolute need of his mate's presence, that Dante so gladly concedes, allowing his own scent to cover them.

"I don't know why I feel like this" Dante strokes Nero's back and legs from his big spoon position "I want this to stop, but I don't know how" Dante kisses his neck and Nero sighs, calmer than before.

"I will help you to figure it out, Nero" the eldest recognizes this is a serious matter, and serious matters require serious names. He keeps leaving kisses over the younger's pale skin and carding his short hair, so soft and silky. "You're not alone in this"

Nero gets closer to Dante, feeling protected by his uncle. Now that he knows nothing sexual will happen, he feels free to push his back against the other's chest, feeling more comfortable when Dante gets his hand in between his legs to push his own flaccid cock back, so it doesn't disturb Nero.

"Dante..." Nero mumbles after some minutes, already falling asleep. The darkness surrounds them completely, but they still can see perfectly clear "I'm depressed"

Dante turns Nero around and kisses him slowly, tasting the tears of his mate when his tongue traces Nero's upper lip. He doesn't break the kiss, though. He keeps going until both of them need air and even then, his forehead remains glued to the other's.

"I know" Dante whispers again and Nero sobs, hiding his face on Dante's chest. The elder is glad Nero started acknowledging something's wrong, that's the first step to help him "But I'm with you, kid"

The promise that Dante will be there soothes Nero, and with the elder humming an ancient nana in his ear, Nero goes to sleep. He knows nothing will change soon, but he has Dante with him, and that should be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here I go:  
> Hi everyone, this is my first DMC fic. I've been reading them for months but I didn't feel brave enough to write one before. Well, I think that when you run out of stories to read, it's time for you to write your own, right?  
> I've been thinking about this for a while, but until today I was able to finish it.  
> I'm not sure of how well I did it, but I did my best and I hope you enjoyed it a bit. I'll be writing more of them, I don't know when though.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated!  
> Thank you so much for reading ❤️


End file.
